


Birds of a Feather Confess Together

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempted Confessions, Confessions, F/F, Pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Constance and Waverly attempt to confess, failing miserably each time. Until they are brought together by events that change their perspectives
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Birds of a Feather Confess Together

**Author's Note:**

> Request Fic for someone of their oc Waverly and Constance! 
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/AngyTired)

Waverly sighed, clutching her books against her chest as she made her way to Abyss. She was often described by her classmates as oblivious, but not even she was so much so that she could deny these feelings for long. It was funny, people thought her crush was on everyone but who it really was on, Constance. The former noble of a stripped House Nuvelle, something that Waverly didn’t care about but would be all too happy to assist in returning Constance to her noble glory.

“Hey Wavy, are you lookin for Coco? She’s in the library.”

“Thanks Hapi.” Waverly tucked some loose lilac strands behind her ear and walked briskly toward her destination, finding Constance lording over books, furiously scribbling on another sheet of paper. Her blond curls, tangled with purple moved furiously to each side whenever she looked from one place to another. She was so beautiful, someone Waverly didn’t think she deserved, but she would try regardless. “Constance?” She spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her, but finding she had regardless, Constance jumping out of her seat and slamming her books closed. 

“W-Waverly! Whatever brings you down to Abyss?” Constance smiled, fanning herself. 

Waverly blinked, but shook her head. No time to lose her nerves now! She stepped forward, grasping Constance’s free hand in hers, bringing it close, feeling the cool skin against her burning cheek. “Connie, I...I wanted to ask if you might-” Waverly didn’t get much else out, not when Balthus came crashing into the library, boisterous and at the most inopportune time. 

“CONSTANCE! I found the thing you were looking for!” He shouted, Waverly forced to release Constance’s hand in order to plug her ears. Constance’s own hands came up to her ears but she seemed less annoyed, more, excited? Why? 

“Balthus that is great news! Let me just finish speaking with Waverly.” Constance lowered her hands and smiled at her, lighting another fire in her heart. “What were you saying?” 

“O-Oh, nothing at all! I forgot. I’ll see you later!” Waverly turned on her heels and hurried out, slipping past Balthus, quietly damning him. How would she ever gain the courage to confess again?! She had barely managed to gather it for this, and now she didn’t really want to show her face around Abyss again. 

\-----

It was a few days later and Waverly had mostly gotten over her embarrassing confession attempt, able to face Constance in class without burying her face in a book. She had just finished speaking with Byleth when she heard the familiar sound of a fan coming loose and turned around to find Constance, grinning at her with that beautiful, purple lipped smile. 

“Dear Waverly, will you not come walk with me?” Constance closed her fan and slipped it into her dress, holding out her hand. Her other hand held an umbrella perfectly placed above her, to shield her from the sun and her more reserved, depressed personality. 

“I would love nothing more,” Waverly murmured, bidding their professor a goodbye before making her way toward Constance, slipping her hand delicately into Constance’s. She let the older teen lead her down the walkway and into the gardens, where several students already enjoyed some afternoon tea and sweets. Waverly sat, crossing one leg over the other and looking after Constance, who had the faintest hint of a blush. Why? Was it at her? Waverly’s heart beat quicker at the mere thought. “Was there something you needed?” She asked, gasping quietly when Constance squeezed her hand, pulling it close and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles. 

“Nothing in particular my dear, I simply needed to spend some time with you outside of class. As much as I adore our professor, it is nice to have you to myself.” Constance was so naturally charming and sometimes Waverly honestly thought it was just for her. 

“Why me though? What is so special about me? You’re...Constance von Nuvelle, a noble!” 

“Former noble, my dear, soon to be reinstated! But until then I am simply Constance. Even if my house had never lost our title, I would view you the same as I do now. Dear Waverly, you mean so much more to me than you realize…”

Her breath hitched when Constance drew closer, her eyes closing, and she could feel the ghost of Constance’s lips when a gust of wind blew past them, a cry, and then, a sigh. Waverly opened her eyes, watching Constance’s normal demeanor shift. Her eyes dropped, her shoulders slouched and she looked full of disdain and depression. “I am so sorry Waverly, for ever thinking I could touch the likes of someone as wonderful as you…” 

“Connie, no...please, don’t treat yourself so lowly!” She always tried to talk this Constance up, but it was a common fact that once in the mood, she was rarely consoled. Waverly got up and grabbed the umbrella that had been knocked out of Constance’s hand, gently holding it over the gloomy teen. Constance sighed, took it from her, apologized and fled. Waverly bit her lip, frustrated from what appeared to be the Goddess’ interference. 

\----

The straw that broke the Goddess’ back was shortly after their visit to Remire village. Waverly was laying down flowers on Captain Jeralt’s grave in the evening, not wanting to bother during the day when everyone else had stopped by. She said a quiet prayer and stood up, jumping when she saw Constance come around the corner. 

“Good evening Waverly,” Constance said quietly, bending down with her own flowers.

“Connie,” she whispered. 

“I cannot help but feel I did not do my part well enough. Perhaps had I passed that exam and become a flier, I could have…” 

“Constance!” Waverly bent down and grabbed her hands. “You are not at fault. None of us are. That was beyond our control...we couldn’t...do anything.” She sighed and tugged Constance from the grave, toward the training hall. She didn’t know where they were going but it had to be now, she had to let Constance know how she felt. 

Before she could continue her headstrong path, Constance caught her other arm and pressed her gently against the wall of the training room. “Connie?” Waverly’s voice caught in her throat, staring back at stormy blue eyes. 

“Waverly, I cannot contain these emotions any longer. I realized today how fleeting our lives are, how any moment we could lose another person we love. I will not succumb to such feelings, which is why I must tell you how dearly I desire your love. I will cherish you Waverly, I will welcome you into my arms every morning and every night. And once I get my house recognized again I will finally feel worthy of your love.” 

Waverly’s eyes were shot wide open, searching Constance for any sort of trick, a joke, but there was nothing. She was entirely serious and Waverly felt her heart might burst. “Connie,” she gasped, grabbing onto Constance’s waist, pulling her ever closer. “I adore you Connie, I want you in my life forever. Please, love me always,” she begged. 

Waverly remembered little after that, about how they ended up lip locked against the wall. Constance’s hands soothed down her uniform, pushing her skirt down, tugging her shirt free and slipping delicately cool fingers against Waverly’s steaming hot skin. Constance’s lips were so plump and soft, searching against her own for more contact, more of anything that would get them closer. Waverly’s hands grabbed Constance’s fress, smoothing up her back, squeezing her shoulders, fingers tangling into curly hair. They were so concerned with one another, so embroiled in a romance that had built sight unseen for so long, neither realized the quiet throat clearing coming from the entrance. 

“Young ladies will you please cease such actions here!” 

Constance broke the kiss and Waverly gasped, both pulling away, disheveled, lips bruised, but feeling entirely too excited to give much care to Seteth, who scolded them both before leaving. Waverly tucked her shirt loosely back into her skirt and tugged her coat around her, glancing at Constance. “Shall we perhaps take this to Abyss?” They would be much less likely to be interrupted there than here, and Waverly did rather want to continue this, her cheeks a rosy red. 

Constance gave her a knowing smile, holding her hand against her mouth and letting out a signature chuckle. “Why of course! Constance von Nuvelle does not leave things hanging. Shall we go, dear Waverly? I would so like to treat you to a lovely dinner before we continue though. I do feel I allowed myself too little control there.” Constance was hardly immune, her own cheeks a dewy red. 

“I was wondering when you’d ask,” Waverly giggled, taking Constance’s hand in hers and giving her cheek a warm peck. “Thank you Connie, I’ve been trying to do this all damn week.” 

“You and me both, my dear,” Constance murmured. “Let us go. Together.” 

“Always. Forever,” Waverly whispered.


End file.
